Confuse Mind
by Vorzoie
Summary: Stellar is a sweet, innocent young girl though she came from a shameful family. She was raised in a place where body is a means of money, on her 15th birthday everything changes when a tragedy happens and both her parents died.
1. Separation

**Confuse Mind**

Stellar is a sweet, innocent young girl though she came from a shameful family. She was raised in a place where body is a means of money, on her 15th birthday everything changes when a tragedy happens and both her parents died.

**Chapter 1- Separation**

Stellar was born in a family of those who sells their body in exchange of money. Her mother and father met in a night club at their early age and decided to live in together even after Stellar was born. They continue their job being prostitutes since that's their only way of getting immediate money. They don't have any commitment in their relationship that's why they don't mind if one sleeps with somebody. Though her parents are like this, they didn't forget to give whatever Stellar needs like food, clothing and shelter. She was sent to school but she stopped when her classmates starts to tease her and call her a prostitute too.

Stellar knows her parents' job since she was a little kid. Her parents told her personally because they believe that it's better that Stellar heard it straight from them rather from other people. Stellar doesn't know her relatives, she haven't met any of them. She has very few friends who are also children of prostitutes. Auel is one of them, they're very close to one another since they were little until now that they were teens.

Though it's dark and chilly outside, there are still many people who walk in the streets and many brothels are open. In a dark corner, there's two teens (one is a boy and the other is a girl) standing and looking at the clubs. The boy's looking in his watch until it reaches 12:00 am. He puts his arm in the girls shoulder slowly without her notice. "Its 12 am! Happy Birthday Stellar!" He greeted in a loud happy manner while embracing Stellar as she did the same.

"Thank you Auel!" She withdraws from him and suddenly kisses him on his cheeks. Auel blushes and become tense but didn't show it to Stellar. He gets Stellar hand then gets something from his pocket and put it in her palm. "What is this? A gift?" She asked happily focusing her eyes on Auel's gift.

"It's a ring, can't you see it?" Answered Auel jokingly. Seeing Stellar's plain reaction he asked "Don't you like it?"

"I like it!" She puts it in her left ring finger and shows it to the disppointed Auel. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she said. She again embrace him as his disappointment finally eased. The two spent the dawn together, talking, laughing and watching people as they passed by.

When morning came, Stellar went home and was delighted when her father and mother are there waiting for her return to celebrate her birthday. They bought a very big cake and pizza. Her mother hugs her together with her father. For Stellar, her birthday is her most awaited day in the year not because of the gifts or foods from her parents but because they stop working during her birthday. She shows them the ring given to her by Auel. Their gift is a guinea pig. She was really overwhelmed that she couldn't wish for anything else.

After their short celebration, Stellar gets a slice of cake and went to Auel's apartment. She knocked and after a while Auel opened it. She went inside without any word, Auel's mother isn't home yet, he saw the slice of cake. "Is that for me?" he asked sleepily.

"Haven't you slept yet?"

"I haven't." He gets the cake and starts to eat it with his bare hands which put Stellar to an annoyed mood. "But I'm hungry."

"Stop it! I'll get a fork for you." She went to the kitchen and gets one but when she came back, Auel is already finished eating and is now sleeping. "Now he's dirty" she looked around and everything was a mess. "This place is a mess." She cleans the whole place then went home.

When night came, Stellar's mother told her to wait there and left while her father wasn't wake yet and is still in the room. She went to her room to look at the guinea pig. "I haven't given you any name yet, what shall I call you?" She looked at her ring. "Do you want Auel?" She then laugh and said "No, if Auel knew this, he'd be mad at me." She again looked at the guinea pig. "You're a guinea pig right? Then, I shall call you guinea. But I'll change the spelling. Let's make it, G.I.N.N.I.E. Ginnie." She gets her pet from the cage and kissed it. Because of this, she remembers her father and wants to thank him again. "Let's go to father and thank him for bringing you to my life Ginnie." She gets Ginnie's cage and went to her father.

She knocked several times in her father's room but no one open it. She starts to be nervous so she shouts while trying to open the doorknob but it's lock. She gets her key from her room and opened it hastily. When she's inside, she went immediately to her father but when her hand lay on his body, she felt cold. She moved away tensely not knowing what to do. She again went near and holds her father's body. But soon realize that he was dead.

"Aaahhh!..." She cried horribly but then embraces the dead body and cries loudly while shouting, "Wakeup!" she doesn't stop until she heard somebody opening the door. She stands up and run outside the room not minding her tears which continuously fall. She saw her mother and without hesitation she run towrds her. "Father's dead!" she said. She pulls her mother but she just let go of her.

"I'm sorry if his dead." Was her mother's cold reply.

"Then see him!" cried Stellar she again try to pull her mother but she just push Stellar that she fell on the floor. "Why?!" She cried hysterically.

Feeling sorry for what she did, she went to Stellar. "I'm sorry Stellar; I didn't mean to push you."

Two men came in and looks at Stellar. "Is she the one? She's very pretty, she'll be a good source of income."

Stellar's mother nod. "She's my daughter Stellar, she's all yours." Stellar stands up immediately eyeing them angrily including her mother. "I'm sorry Stellar; they'll kill me if I'll not give you to them. Everything will be alright, come with them."

"You killed father! Am I right? You killed him!"

"Come with us now little girl, your mother sold you to us that's why you're ours now." Said the first man. The other man went near Stellar but she suddenly saw a scissor from the near table and gets it.

"Try coming near and I will kill you!" She warned pointing the sharp scissor to them. The second man stop, Stellar eyed her mother madly. "Why did you kill him?!"

Her mother just cry, she stands up facing the first man. "I'll work for the money; I'll pay all my debts but please don't get my daughter. She's all I have now… I killed her father because he won't agree but I won't give her anymore." She kneels to them but a gun was shot to her and she fell on the floor dead full of blood.

"Come with us if you don't want to have the same fate like your mother." Said the man.

Stellar runs to her father's room and locked herself inside. "They'll kill me." She went to her father crying. "Father, mother's killed." She again heard loud shots of gun. Somebody knocked on the door but she kept quiet until she heard that it was Auel and opens it. "I'm so afraid, Auel."

"It's alright, I already get rid of those two but I think they have their fellows are waiting for them." He gets the phone. "Do you know the number of the police? We need help." But before he could dial he smells something burning. He went to the living room and saw it on fire. "They want us killed."

"Kill us? Auel!"

Auel hold Stellar "We won't be killed ok?" trying to calm Stellar. "We'll run outside." He tried to open the window but it's steel. "Damn!" He said angrily. He tries to open the door but it's locked. He went to Stellar's room and saw a large window where they can run. The smoke starts to darken and it becomes difficult to breath. "Stellar!" Stellar came holding Ginnie's cage. "Let's go!"

"What about father and mother?"

"They're dead, we need to get out."

"I won't leave them." She said crying. Auel still pull Stellar and the two went outside. When Auel felt safe he suddenly realizes that they saw them.

The two run fast but they can't get away. They really want to get Stellar or get them killed. It was really dark. The two reached the river. _What will I do now? We'll get killed. Think Auel. _He thought while pulling Stellar but he saw one of them. Auel left Stellar and sneak behind the man then gets his gun and killed him. He went back to Stellar as they continue to run and try to find a place to hide.

"Don't try to run anymore, give us the girl! She's ours now!" Upon the hearing the voice Auel stop and so is Stellar. "That's right, now don't move." When the man moves towards them, Auel shot him twice killing the man but he was also shot. He then now targets the other man but he was shot again. Blood starts to drip from his wounds as Stellar holds him. Auel who is now helpless tries to think.

"Run Stellar, when I told you to." Stellar still hold Auel tighter. "Do what I say. I didn't go to your place just to let you die, I came to save you."

"What are you two talking? Just give me the girl." When the man is now really near. Auel push Stellar hard.

"Run Stellar!" Stellar didn't move instead she's staring blankly. "Run or you'll be killed." Hearing those words made Stellar to run without delay.

The man tries to follow Stellar but Auel shot him. "Run Stellar_._" He said then someone shot him from behind.

When Stellar got away from them, she stop under a tree and there she waited until morning. When morning came, she was so helpless and it seems that she's somewhat out of her mind that she stands up holding the cage. She now reached the road; she walks straight trying to get to the other side.

A guy driving a car and doesn't look on the road but instead on the roses he bought. "She'll like it." Then he looked and saw a girl crossing the road. "Is she out of her mind?" he tried to stop the car before he reaches the girl but the she loses her consciousness. Worried about the girl, he went down the car and look at her. The girl suddenly gained consciousness.

"save me." She said then fell unconscious again.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	2. A New Home

**Confuse Mind**

Stellar is a sweet, innocent young girl though she came from a shameful family. She was raised in a place where body is a means of money, on her 15th birthday everything changes when a tragedy happens and both her parents died.

**Chapter 2- A New Home**

"Run Stellar!" Auel shouted to the traumatize Stellar looking afraid and shaking badly at him. "Run!" her eyes enlarged and tried to run but seeing him being shot and blood burst from his cuts disables her to run. He looked hurt, miserable and terrible continuing on telling her to run but she's still not moving even a single step. A man suddenly appears behind Auel handling a gun pointing to Auel's head. He's smiling darkly like a murderer. Then shot Auel's head.

"Boom!!"

"Auel!!" shouted Stellar having a nightmare. She has bandages on her head and some parts of her body. "Auel!!" she repeated. She's sweating heavily though she's only wearing a dress, she holds on the blanket tightly while moving from one side of the bed to the other side still shouting "Auel" the door opened and a lady immediately holds her trying to stop her. Stellar's too strong so a man came rushing to help her.

Stellar soon woke up and opened her eyes. She saw a lady with a long brown hair and a man with a golden yellow hair staring at her. Her eyes enlarged and she immediately moves away from them but the lady caught her hand. She sits in her bed then hugs her. Stellar felt safe having been hug but her eyes still enlarged with terror. The lady looked at the man without letting go of Stellar. "Mu, bring some water." Mu followed her and in a matter of few seconds he's holding a glass of water giving it to the lady.

She let go of Stellar, after drinking the glass of water she becomes calm. She quietly looks to the both of them and vice versa. "How are you feeling now?" asked the lady concern. Stellar gave a shy smile at the two of them then nod, she didn't know what to say since they are strangers.

"My name is Murrue Ramius." Stellar look at her somewhat relieve for introducing her self, Murrue then pull Mu. "He's Mu."

"Mu" whispered Stellar to herself. "I…. I am Stellar…" the two smile at each other while Stellar watch them. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're here in my house. Mu brought you here early this morning. You slept for I think 7 hours." She puts her hand behind Stellar to keep her calm. "What happened to you Stellar?" Stellar didn't answer; the truth is she doesn't remember what happened but when she the saw the ring in her hand Auel's face appears in her mind. She holds her head thinking of him. Mu kneels in front and hugs her. Stellar's face remains the same thinking about Auel. "I'm sorry; don't answer me if you still can't."

"Auel?" she said to herself still holding her head. "They shot Auel, they killed him. Yes. They killed him and soon it's going to be me." She's shaking nervously and was about to cry but with Mu and Murrue comforting her she soon stopped and get to sleep again. They removed the ring from Stellar's finger and didn't show her pet guinea pig to avoid further confusion for her.

Outside Stellar's room Mu and Murrue are talking about Stellar. They don't have any information about her. Mu decided to get information about her the following day while Murrue looked after Stellar again. She tried to ask her but whenever she did, she always loses her calmness and began shouting. Once, when Stellar accidentally seen her pet Ginnie, she again lose her self and starts to shout and cry.

After several days, Mu has gathered all the information about Stellar. He showed it to Murrue and the two talked about what to do to her. Since Stellar's attitude haven't change and keeps acting strangely, Mu told Murrue his opinion on bringing her to a psychiatric hospital but Murrue disagree with him.

"What are you plans for her then? Keep her here?"

"She's not crazy, she's traumatize. Like what you've said she's from a prostitute community and her parents were killed by unknown syndicate that's why she's acting like that." Defended Murrue.

"Then what are your plans Murrue?"

Murrue sits then put her hand on the table holding her head thinking. She love Stellar for those several days they've been together and feel pity for her. Mu's still waiting for an answer. He also pity and love Stellar. "I'm going to adopt her." Said Murrue.

"Adopt her?" repeated Mu surprised. He went to Murrue and stare at her. "Why? Why would you adopt her?"

Surprised of Mu's reaction she stands angrily. "Then what do you want me to do to her? Bring her to a psychiatric hospital when we know that she's not crazy? Or bring her to an orphanage when I know." She puts her hand above her chest. "That I have enough money, time and effort to raise a pitiful girl like her?!" Mu was speechless. He leaves the room without saying any word and went to Stellar's room.

Stellar wasn't in her room. She's in the garden walking and looking around quietly when she saw Mu walking towards her. She runs to him and immediately hugs him. "Mu, I'm glad you're here already." She said joyously. She withdraws and looked at him eye to eye. "Murrue just told me a moment ago that I should thank you because you're the reason I'm here and still alive. Thank you Mu."

Mu was overwhelmed with Stellar's words. He didn't know what to say and instead scratch his head. Stellar pulls him to show the flower she just saw before he came. It's a dandelion, she tried to pick it but Mu stopped her and told her that she should wait until the flower grows mature and there she can wish for anything for it will come true. Murrue's looking at the two of them from the window smiling. She opened her drawer and gets a picture. She put it in her chest and cries.

When they told Stellar that they'll be keeping her she jump and dance in joy but there are two conditions she needs to follow. First, she'll be attending a therapy session with a psychologist to help her overcome her traumatic experiences and have a peaceful life with Murrue (Murrue and Mu weren't married). Second, she'll be studying in a school and in the house to catch up the years she has wasted.

Murrue treat her like her own child. She gave her a room in the house, bought her new clothes, shoes and even jewelry; she brings her to theme parks, malls whenever she's free. Stellar though always gets what she needed, didn't become a spoiled brat instead her love and respect for Murrue grows every day.

After some months, Murrue showed Stellar her pet Ginnie since she doesn't react like before. Mu sometimes visits her and gave gifts to motivate her to continue her studious habit. Though she have everything a girl needs and wants it can't be help that she misses her old life with her father and mother. She also sometimes dream of Auel but doesn't recognize him anymore so she doesn't mind it or think about it. She loves her life now and her 15th birthday will only remain as an unwanted dream and nightmare.

Two years have passed since she was adopted in the Ramius' residence. Now, she's entering her second year in high school but in a different school since Murrue is assigned in a different location and because she doesn't want to be away from her, she decided to come with her. She'll be missing her friends but Murrue is more important.

"I'm sorry that you'll have to leave your friends here because of me." Said Murrue to Stellar packing her luggage in her room.

"I don't mind leaving this place, beside you're more important than them Murrue." Replied Stellar smiling. "I guess I need to pack my things too Murrue." She left the room and went immediately to hers. She started to get her favorite dresses from the cabinet and throw it in her bed. She then gets her luggage and put the dresses there. Ginnie's in her table sleeping. _Ginnie's always sleeping._ She thought continuing what she's doing. _But I guess I'll bring Ginnie with me. Ginnie's the only thing left to me by father._

Tomorrow is the day they'll be leaving. Tonight, Mu and Murrue ate dinner together leaving Stellar in the house.

"I'm happy Stellar changed. I thought that when you show her that guinea pig she'll be losing her self again. Have you given her the ring?" Asked Mu. "I think that's her most precious treasure."

"She's not asking me about that besides I don't think she needs it anymore. She has a lot of rings more beautiful than her previous ring." Said Murrue.

"She's not asking you about the ring? Wow."

"Because she doesn't give any importance to it." After their dinner, Mu drives Murrue home. Before heading to her room she decided to stop by Stellar's room but she was already sleeping. She closed the door and head to her room.

"Don't you like it?" asked a voice

"I like it! Its beautiful." answered another voice

Stellar rise from her bed. She's having a nightmare. She opened the lamp shade beside her bed and looked in her fingers like she's looking for something. "What is it?" she looked at Ginnie in the table. "Ginnie is the only thing I have from them. There's nothing more." She whispered to her self confused. "Ginnie is the only thing given to me in my 15th birthday, I'm sure of it."

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	3. Meeting Shinn

**Confuse Mind**

Stellar is a sweet, innocent young girl though she came from a shameful family. She was raised in a place where body is a means of money, on her 15th birthday everything changes when a tragedy happens and both her parents died.

**Chapter 3- Meeting Shinn**

When morning came the next day, Mu drives them to the train station. While waiting for the train, Stellar stood quietly holding Ginnie's cage thinking of her dream. She tries to remember the faces of the people speaking in her dream but she failed. Mu and Murrue were talking just beside her and noticed her quietness. "Is there something bothering you Stellar?" Murrue asked worried putting her hand on Stellar's shoulder.

"I'm alright." She said. The train suddenly arrives and the passengers start to get inside after showing their tickets. Mu hugs Murrue tightly like he doesn't want her away. He also hugs Stellar then let go. "I'll be missing you Mu." She gave him a smile, gets her bags then went inside the train. Murrue and Mu were left alone.

"If you have time, come and visit us there." Murrue said holding Mu's cheek with her soft hands. She then gets her bags and followed Stellar. She sits beside Stellar with her bag on her lap. The train starts to move. Mu looked in their window and waves his hand while walking. Stellar opened the window but the train is moving faster that he's already running and soon stops. She closed the window and sit properly with Ginnie's cage on her lap. "It'll take 4 hours or more before we arrive at our destination. So I recommend you to sleep."

"Maybe I'll just look around first until I feel sleepy." She said. Murrue gave her a smile then put something in her eyes before sleeping. When she's asleep. Stellar looks at the view from outside the window. She began to smile and feel happy for what she's seeing. She gets Ginnie from her cage and shows her the view. The beautiful grassland with animals running in it. The wonderful views kept her mind busy from thinking about her last dream.

After four hours and 30 minutes they arrived in their destinations. They get their bags and went down. A man was waiting for them outside the station and drives them to their new home. They'll be living in a newly built apartment. It so huge and looks expensive. When they got inside, they saw a complete set of dining table, living room materials and everything they'll need for their stay. The man gave Murrue the key and left them.

"Do you like this place?" Murrue asked sitting and getting her things off the bag and putting in the couch. Stellar heard her but continue to look around before answering her.

"I really like this place, we'll be living here starting today." She answered joyfully. She gets Ginnie and her bag from the floor. "I'm going to look for my room Murrue."

When she found her room she opened it immediately and saw a single size bed unlike her queen size bed from Murrue's house. But she didn't mind it; she's not a materialistic girl anyway. She looks in the window and saw the people walking. They were so small like ants, they chilly wind blow into her face so she closed the window. She's feeling tired from their trip and decided to sleep.

When night came, Murrue and Stellar went to an expensive restaurant to have dinner. They have been invited. Murrue's hair is on ponytail and she's wearing an elegant maroon dress. Stellar just wear a formal dress with her hair down. "I hope Ginnie will be alright." She whispered to her self quietly walking inside the restaurant. The waiter escorts them to their table where a family is waiting for them.

The head of the family offer Murrue a chair and the son did the same thing to Stellar. "I'm glad you came to our invitation Murrue." He said overwhelmed he looked at Stellar. "Is she your sister?"

"Yes Mr. Asuka." She replied. They ordered for food and ate it while making a conversation. When they finished eating, Mr. Asuka together with Mrs. Asuka invited Murrue to look at the painting in the next floor leaving their son and daughter with Stellar.

Stellar sat quietly; she doesn't know what to say, she just stares at her empty plate and tried not to listen to their happy conversation. Until the siblings noticed her silence. "My name is Shinn Asuka." He said getting her attention. He puts his hand on the girl's head. "And she is my sister Mayu." Mayu get off his hand from her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Stellar Loussier." She answered.

"Loussier?" repeated Mayu curiously. "You're Ms. Murrue's sister, why isn't your last name Ramius like her?"

Stellar didn't know what to say, Murrue had forbid her to tell anyone about how they meet and everything. She keeps silent and decided not to answer rather than lying.

"Oh, maybe you have different father but same mother. Well, I'm going to the girl's comfort room." She said standing up and left them.

"I'm sorry for her rudeness, she's still a kid, she's just 13." Apologized Shinn

"It's alright." She replied standing up and walks but a waiter holding a tray of glasses of wine suddenly passed her way and she had bumped him hard accidentally making her, the waiter and the glasses fell on the floor and broke. "I'm sorry." She apologized picking the pieces of glass causing cuts in her fingers. Shinn gets to her and helps her to stand.

"Don't pick those; it'll injure your hand." He said holding Stellar. The waiter apologized for bumping her and cleans the mess. Stellar didn't speak; she knows it's her fault and not the waiter.

When they got on the table. "I'm terribly sorry, it's not his fault, it's mine, I should ask for forgiveness." When she's standing up Shinn holds her hand and stopped her so she sits again feeling guilty. He wipes the blood from her cut with his hanky and kissed it. Feeling awkward towards him she moves her hand immediately and gets the hanky from him and wipes it by her self then gave back his hanky.

"Don't blame yourself. It's the waiter's fault and not yours they should be the one avoiding when they see a customer walking towards their direction." Said Shinn making Stellar feel comforted. His parents came and Murrue talking about the paintings they've just seen. They didn't tell them what happened and kept it as a secret for the two of them. They drive Murrue and Stellar home and thank them for the wonderful night. Shinn got down of the car. "Try not to think about what happened." He looked at her fingers and gave his hanky again. He looked surprised as Shinn turn his back to her and went inside the car.

Days have passed and Stellar couldn't forget how gentleman Shinn was. He treats her well and shows care. When the first day of school came, their maid woke early to prepare breakfast for her and Murrue. Stellar's looking forward for her new school. She wants to make friends on her first day. She wears her new uniform and looked in the mirror holding her skirt while turning around. She gets to the dining table to eat fast. Murrue appreciates Stellar's sacrifice for her. Stellar really loves her previous school but she's glad that Stellar's excited studying in her new school.

She drives Stellar to her school. When they got there Stellar went down the car and kissed Murrue in her cheeks in the window. She bid goodbye and wave her hand as she runs to the school gate. The bell rings and everybody went to their respective classrooms. But Stellar haven't found hers until a girl of her same age asks her. "Do you know where's room 305 is?"

Stellar's room is 305 too. She introduced herself and befriended with her. They found their room but they were late. Since it's the first day of school, their teacher didn't punish them. They sit on the last two tables on the back part of the classroom since those were the only vacant seats. After their first class, they meet new friends and start to chat with one another. Stellar's new friend is Meyrin. She has an older sister who's also studying there and is part of the council. Meyrin's a transferee from an all girl's school. She's a quiet, shy type girl.

When lunch time came, Stellar, Meyrin, and their new friend Meer went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. They bought sandwiches and juices. They sat eating quietly and talking to each other to know one another further. Meer is quite annoying out of the three. She loves to show them all her accessories like hair pins, rings, bracelets, anklets. She even offers them for free nail polish. But they refused. Meyrin suddenly gets a glimpse of a short hair girl. She looks somewhat like Meyrin. She's with two boys who seem to be her friends and they all looked serious.

Meyrin immediately stands up making Meer shut her mouth and with Stellar they looked at Meyrin who's running to the girl. Stellar recognized the other guy as Shinn. Overwhelmed at seeing him, she follows Meyrin leaving Meer alone. Meyrin stood in front of them. "Hi Luna!" she said greeting her with a big smile in her face but Lunamaria didn't say a single word. When Stellar came, she stands next to Meyrin. Shinn noticed Stellar as she looks at him happily but like Lunamaria he kept silent and removed his eyes on her making her feel ashamed.

"Hi" replied Lunamaria at last but in a cold manner. She then walks passed them. Meyrin didn't look back. She felt bad, she was just ignored. When school's finished they decided to go on separate ways. Stellar saw Shinn for the second time on that day. She stopped at him and greeted him but she was just ignored.

She went home feeling disappointed on how Shinn acted. Why does Shinn keeps on ignoring her? When they already met before school began. She really like Shinn but doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know how to confront him again.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


End file.
